Beautiful Dirty Rich
by Tuff-Enough
Summary: Well guys, this is my first fan-fic so please be nice :D This is set as if there is no danielle/ronnie/archie s.l - Archie's long lost son comes to Walford with his 15 year old daughter Brooke - read to find out what she gets upto :D x
1. The New Mitchell

**The New Mitchell**

It was a typical day in April - well, for most people anyway. The Mitchell Family were still celebrating the marriage of Peggy and Archie. Everybody was jolly and bubbly, although they were a little hungover from the previous night.

Around lunchtime, a black, squeeky clean Mercedes parked itself right outside of the Queen Vic. One of the doors slowly opened, as a tall, wealthy looking man stepped out from the driver's seat. He made his way to the rear of the car, unloading suitcases and other bags. A few moments later, the other car door opened. A slim, rather tall teenage girl appeared, with perfectly straight mousey blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of designer skinny jeans, along with some chestnut coloured UGGS and an Abercrombie and Fitch jacket.

_"I can't believe you're seriously doing this" _the girl said as she walked over to her father.

_"You brought it all on yourself! If you would of just listened to me instead of going behind my back, sneaking out and behaving like a gobby cow then we wouldn't be standing here now!" _The man replied, furiously.

_"Well maybe you shouldn't of treated me like a child!"_ she yelled back, storming off into the Vic with her suitcase in toe.

The double doors slammed violently as she entered the pub. All eyes fixed to this stranger, who is she?

"_Mark!" _- Archie walked over greeting the man who quicky followed, whilst the girl stood in the corner of the Vic, looking alone and unhappy.

_"Dad, how good to see you!" _he replied as Archie pulled him into a hug.

Ronnie and Roxy looked from the girl, to the man and their father - confused. Since when did their father have a son? Since when did they have a brother!? As they broke from the embrace Archie introduced Mark to his daughters.

_"Girls, this is Mark. He's your brother. This is his daughter, Brooke - she's coming to stay with us for a few days, aren't you.." _he said, slyly. The sulky teenager looked on in a rage, wanting to fight back but biting her lip. She didn't want to cause an argument, not just yet.

_"Oh right, but..how did?" _Roxy asked curiously.

"_Long story sweetheart. All you need to know is you're family!"_ Archie interupted as Roxy nodded in agreement.

After that the whole clan had a catch up and got to know eachother, Mark had soon joined in the high spirits that were present during the wedding. Brooke on the other hand was walking up and down the bar, tracing her finger along the wooden side. Ronnie soon realised that she wasn't enjoying herself, and decided to walk over and say hello.

"_Hi. I'm Ronnie, your umm...auntie?" _she said, walking over to the bar.

"_Oh, hi."_ Brooke mumbled quietly.

The laughs from the corner of the pub caught the attention of both girls, stopping their conversation from continuing. Brooke looked over at her father, sighing. He was so selfish, why couldn't anyone see through him?

"_Dads eh?" _– Ronnie could see that the teenager wasn't exactly close to her father. The figure infront of her reminded her of the childhood she experienced – fighting against a family member is one the hardest battle. Ronnie sympathised with the girl, she knew exactly what she was feeling.

"_Tell me about it – he drives me absolutely up the wall!" _

"_So, why are you here? If you came for Dad and Peggy's wedding then you're a bit late!"_

"_We didn't even know about it until a few weeks ago! Dad couldn't get away from work any earlier, and now he's going away on business. I WAS meant to be staying at home, but he's had enough of me – he hates me. Now I'm stuck here with Grandad – he said it would "teach me a lesson once and for all"."_

Ronnie slowly took in the girl's words. It was like she was looking at her past straight in the face.

It sounded as if Mark was just like Archie – well, as they say: Like father, like son.

"_Well, I guess you're the New Mitchell then"_ she stated whilst raising her champagne glass.

"_Too right I am"._

Both females giggled as Brooke grabbed her glass of orange juice to raise a toast. They got on as if they had known eachother for years. She thought that maybe, she didn't need her Dad to "look after her" anymore. She would just make sure that her stay in Walford was as entertaining as possible. Entertaining at other people's expense.


	2. A New Look

**A New Look**

The weekend had passed and Brooke had been living at the Queen Vic for two days. She hadn't heard from her Dad, the last thing he said to her was:

"_Once you realise what matters in life, THEN you can come home"_

Brooke knew exactly what he was getting at. If she wouldn't have misbehaved so much then she wouldn't be in this situation – a new home, new school, new friends. Her home was located in Chelsea, a humongous 6 bedroom house with electronic gates and an inviting pathway leading up to the front door. Her parents split up when she was very little, and ever since her Dad has brought her up. He worked long and hard to give her everything she had ever dreamed of, she knew that, but money couldn't buy her happiness.

That Monday morning was the time when Brooke was starting to regret the recent "staying out late" and "sneaking off to parties" – who in their right mind would swap her sort of life for a tatty old sofa and a 5am wakeup call by Baby Amy screaming every morning?!

"_Are you ready yet Brooke?"_ Archie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"_I'm not going anywhere!"_ A voice yelled back, coming from the bathroom.

Archie stomped up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. No reply.

"_If you don't come out then I'll come in!"_

The door slowly creaked open. There stood Brooke wearing her new school uniform for Walford High. An itchy grey jumper, a white shirt, red tie and a pleated navy skirt. Of course, it was very different to Brooke's usual checked kilt and blazer that she had to wear in the private school she used to attend.

"_Now come on, get in the car and get to school!" _

As Archie's patience ran out he made his way down the stairs and waited by the front door. Brooke didn't want to go to school, but she saw this as her first opportunity to cause a stir.

"_I'll be down in a second, hold on!" _She shouted, smirking to herself.

She returned to the bathroom and caked her face in make – up. Obviously she wasn't going to make herself look like a complete idiot, but it was a laugh. She rolled up her skirt and undone some of the buttons on her shirt, whilst wrapping the loose fitted tie around her neck.

"_Coming!"_

Archie stood by the door with a concerned look on his face. What was she playing at!

"_No, No, No! I am NOT allowing you to go anywhere looking like that!" _He said, raging. All his patience had ran out.

"_Well it's either I go into school like this or I park my back side on the sofa and catch the start of Jeremy Kyle. It's your shout..."_

Archie sighed as he opened the door allowing Brooke to exit the Vic, smiling to herself. She was closely followed by Archie as they climbed into his car and started their journey.

**_Sorry guys it's probably quite boring atm, it will get better trust me - I just needed to set the scene a bit first :)_**

**_Reviews are loved! :D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy x _**


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

**Thanks so much for the reviews everybody :D They make it all worthwhile =] Will update soonish, and the next chapter will be more of Brooke and Ronnie as alot of you have been asking about that, so don't worry,  
it's coming soon! Sophie x**

After arriving at Walford High, Brooke took a glance at her timetable.

"_Oh great, Science..." _she thought to herself. Brooke wandered around the school looking for S4 – the room where her lesson was. After finally finding it 25 minutes after the lesson had started, she entered the classroom.

"_And who are you, Miss?"_ Mr Thompson said sternly, not having a clue who this student was.

"_Umm...Brooke. Brooke Mitchell"_ she replied.

"_So would you care to tell me why you have walked into my lesson 25 minutes late, Brooke?"_

"_No, not really. I'm not a Sat-Nav you know, how do you expect me to know where your class was if I've never been here before?"_

The whole class laughed at Brooke's answer. Apart from Mr Thompson, who was raging at the fact a pupil would even consider being so rude to him.

"_IN MY 30 YEARS OF TEACHING I HAVE NEVER, EVER CAME ACROSS A STUDENT AS RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL AS YOU YOUNG LADY!"_ He yelled.

"_Well you better get used to it; times have changed since the Stone Age!" _She shouted back. The classwere stunned, but they found it very entertaining. No one liked Mr Thompson; they just didn't have the guts to tell him.

"_I'm not carrying on this pathetic conversation. You can come and see me after school today, but for now just go and sit down at the back and shut up"_ He replied, trying to calm his anger.

Brooke walked slowly to the back of the classroom, sitting in the only spare seat. Next to her was a boy with very short, very light blonde hair and a few dim freckles on his nose. She took a quick peep at his exercise book, reading his name. Jay. Jay Brown.

"_You alright?"_ He whispered.

"_Yeah, Fine. I can handle him"_

"_That's alright then. You new here?"_

"_Yeah, just moved"_

"_Where about you from then?"_

"_Chelsea, but now I live in Albert Square, Walford."_

"_Really? I aint seen you around, I live by there too."_

Both teenagers smiled and giggled at each other, but their conversation was cut short by Mr Thompson giving them yet another lecture on unacceptable behaviour.

Two girls sitting near the front of the class were having a discussion on the school's new arrival.

"_Who does she think she is...walking in here thinking she's some hard faced rich kid?"_ Lucy Beale whispered to Lauren, who was sitting next to her. The sound of irritation in her voice showed that Lucy didn't like the look of Brooke.

"_What do you mean? She seemed alright. Well...she made me laugh anyway"_ Lauren replied, trying to concentrate on her work.

"_What do you mean she's alright!? She's a Mitchell – Mitchell's are bad news!"_

"_Just give her a chance that's all I'm saying! She could be really nice!"_

"_Whatever, Lauren. She seems like a total bitch, and nothing will make me change my mind."_

Lauren didn't reply. She didn't want to cause a fight right in the middle of Science. If Lucy didn't like Brooke then that doesn't mean she has to hate her either, does it? She kept her head down for the rest of the lesson and no more was said.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of school and Brooke had just come out of her one hour detention with Mr Thompson. She made her way out of the school gates when her phone bleeped. It was Archie.

**Where are you, you were meant to be home an hour ago!?!  
Grandad.**

She thought she better reply to his text. He did sound pretty worried, which was surprising. Since when did anyone care about her?

**Forgot to tell you I was walking home today, got caught up. On my way...  
B x**

Brooke briskly walked home, not wanting to be any late than she already was. She was coming into Albert Square when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"_Oh, Poshie" _she heard. Brooke didn't turn round though, she just ignored it and carried on walking.

"_Where are you going, too scared? So you should be"_

After that remark Brooke turned round to see a girl standing in front of her with short, straight, blonde hair.

"_And you are..."_ she asked.

"_Lucy – that's my name. Lucy Beale. Your worst nightmare"_

Brooke laughed at the girl's response.

"_Pfft...You, my worst nightmare? Right..."_

"_You better believe it. See, I don't like you Mitchell's. You think you're all lovely and everyone should bow down to you, but really, you're nothing special. Just a bunch of cowards..."_

"_Haha and you Beale's are so much braver and better than us...Ahh I'm so scared!" _Brooke said sarcastically. She turned round and headed back to the Vic. This girl had wasted enough of her time.

"_I'll show you something to be scared of!"_ Lucy shouted as she ran towards Brooke, grabbing hold of her long blonde pony tail and yanking it down. Brooke grabbed Lucy's leg and pulled her to the ground. The girl's were now doing everything in their power to hurt the other – pulling hair, slapping, kicking, hitting...

Ronnie heard the screams and shouts coming from the square, and looked out of her window to see what all the fuss was about. She took a peek and closed the curtain, "typical teenagers" she thought to herself, laughing. However, she stopped and realised who it was fighting out in the street, and sharply opened the curtains once again to have another glance.

Ronnie flew out of her flat and sprinted down the road to separate the two girls. She was closely followed by Archie, Roxy, Peggy and Ian who had also heard the noise.

"_Lucy get inside NOW!"_ Ian said furiously as he grabbed his daughter by the arm.

"_You too, Brooke! What are you playing at!?"_ Archie yelled as the others looked on.

"_Dad...don't..."_ Ronnie interrupted trying to calm her father down.

"_Not now Veronica..."_

"_Look this isn't going to solve anything. Just let me take care of it and I'll have a word. Trust me."_

"_I'm not sure..."_

"_Oh come on, Dad. I'll have her back by dinner, promise..." _Ronnie pleaded with an innocent smile on her face, as if she was begging for a lolly as a little girl.

"_Alright, alright..."_

Brooke's face lit up. Yes she was in trouble. Yes it wasn't exactly going to be a happy, jolly talk. But it beat getting nagged at by her Grandad. Ronnie was the only person who she felt understood her. Ronnie turned back to her flat with her arm hanging over Brooke's shoulder, as the others returned to the Pub.


	4. I've Found A Friend In You

**I've found a friend in you**

As they entered the flat, Brooke walked slowly through the hallway, scanning the rooms as she went by. It was a neat, tidy flat. Nothing was out of place and everywhere looked spotless. She went into the kitchen where Ronnie offered her a seat by the dining table whilst making a cup of coffee for them both.

_"You know, Dad said you can tell a lot about a person by what their house is like"_ spoke Brooke, still casting her eyes around the flat.

Ronnie let out a slight laugh as she made the drinks.

_"Really?"_ she asked, while walking over to the table and sitting beside Brooke.

_"Yep"_

_"So...what can you tell about me then?"_ Ronnie said as she took a sip of her coffee.

_"Well...for a start everywhere is squeaky clean, so that shows you're very organized. You have a MASSIVE sofa, so you enjoy cuddling up with someone or being comforted. And, well..."_

There was a sudden pause.

_"Well what? What is it?"_

_"You hardly have anything on display, like no photos, ornaments etc."_

_"And what does that mean?"_

_"It means you don't like to show your true feelings very often. For example, you wouldn't like to show off all your possessions to a stranger who walked into your flat, so to people you first meet; you don't like being yourself and showing them your emotions"_

Ronnie stared at Brooke. She was stunned. Absolutely stunned. How did this girl who she had only known for five minutes already know so much about her? She wanted to spit out her coffee she was that surprised.

_"You knew all that...just from having a nose around my flat!?"_ She said.

_"I know I'm clever, you don't need to tell me!"_ Brooke replied jokingly, letting out a slight laugh.

Ronnie answered her laugh with a smile. Brooke was right – she was intelligent.

The laughs soon stopped as they both soon realised they were here to talk about serious matters.

_"So, now you know about me – I want to know about you"_ – Ronnie started off the subject.

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"Why don't we start about how on your first day of school you decided to have a scrap with Lucy flamin' Beale!"_ she replied.

_"That cow deserved it!"_

Ronnie was trying to be serious but she couldn't help but giggle. She looked at her niece as if it was looking at the past – looking at what she was like as a teenager.

_"So I guess you've had a pretty tough day then?"_ She said softly.

Brooke replied with a small sigh.

_"You could say that"_ she answered, putting her mug down on the table.

Ronnie picked both of the cups up and made her way into the kitchen to wash up, she was closely followed by Brooke, who didn't really know what to do with herself.

_"What was the real reason you came here? I know your Dad sent you and everything, but I want to hear it from your point of view"_ she asked.

"Ah, just him being an idiot. We used to be so close, because when my Mum left he was all I had; I was too young to understand. I used to really adore him; he gave me everything – a big house, nice clothes, private education. Y'know, the whole rich kid palaver. But he works full time, and was really busy, sometimes too busy to even realise I was there. So I guess, I wanted to..." Brooke started to explain but was interrupted by Ronnie.

_"Make yourself noticed?"_ she said, finishing off her niece's sentence.

Brooke nodded slowly - How did she know? Before she could say anything, her phone rang. It was her Grandad. He wanted her home.

_"I guess I better be going..."_ she said quietly, walking over to the doorway.

_"I guess so; Dad can get a bit uptight if you're not in on time"_

Brooke exited the flat and walked down George Street. She was stopped by her Auntie's call.

_"Brooke"_

_"Yeah?"_ She shouted back, turning around.

_"If you ever need anything, like if you want a chat or something. You know where I am"_ Ronnie replied, giving out a small smile.

"_I'll see you later" _- Brooke answered whilst changing direction and slowly making her way over to the Vic.

_"At least someone understands. At least someone is looking out for me"_ She thought to herself.

**Sorry if this isn't upto normal standard, I've been SO busy with taking my horses showjumping this weekend I've hardly had any time! But I wanted to get something up, so apologies if it's boring. =)  
New chapter on the way once I have all my maths revision out of the way :L Please review though :D I'll love you forever! Haha x x**


	5. One Happy Bunny

**One Happy Bunny**

**  
**A few weeks had past since Brooke had her little "chat" with Ronnie. Most days after school she would bump into her and have a talk. She had also settled down in the Vic too, but was still causing havoc with her Grandad. Brooke knew she shouldn't _really _misbehave, but it was fun. Walford needed livening up.

"Brooke get down 'ere now!" Archie yelled up the stairs to prompt his Grand daughter to hurry up for school. He was standing at the front door with Brooke's two new friends, Jay and Lauren, waiting for her.

She touched up her make – up and hurried to the door.

"Hi" she said, greeting Lauren and Jay.

"Be back for half 9 tonight and NO excuses" Archie warned as she stepped out of the Vic making her way to school.

"I'll try my best!" Brooke replied, smirking as she walked off.

"You won't just try!" He shouted back.

Brooke just ignored Archie and carried on walking.

"Jeez he's a bit uptight ent he?!" Jay asked.

The girls laughed.

"No excuses" Brooke said, mocking her Grandad's words.

The friends all laughed together as they passed Lucy and Peter Beale climbing into their father's car.

Brooke looked back and gave a soft smile to Peter. He replied doing the same.

"I dunno why you're smiling at that cow!" Lucy scowled.

"Oh shut up Luce, do you know how irritating you are?" Peter snapped back, still dreamily staring at Brooke. He thought she was beautiful, and had been smitten since the day he ever set eyes on her - the day when his stupid twin sister decided to pick a fight with her.

Over on the school bus, the conversation was about the same topic.

"Someone has a lover" Lauren teased.

"No I do not!"

"Pfft. Course you don't, I saw you, eyeing him up..."

Brooke went a light shade of pink and became flustered. She DID like him, just didn't like to show it.

"Give it a rest Lauren!" She shouted back, bowing her head.  
Lauren stared at her friend. She gave her a smile and Brooke finally cracked.

"Ok, Ok..."

"KERCHING!" Lauren leapt up from her seat and soon realised the whole bus was staring at her. She swiftly sat back down, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Not a word to anyone..." Brooke whispered worryingly.

"I pinky promise" Lauren replied with a sweet smile on her face, sticking her little finger out.

__________________________________________________________________________

After school Brooke and Lauren stood by the school gates, waiting for Jay, who was 10 minutes late.

"Where the hell is he?" Brooke exclaimed.

There was a short pause until Lauren finally spoke, realising what she had forgot to mention.

"Oh god, he has footie training tonight!"

"And you didn't bother to tell me!"

"I'm sorry, B – I totally forgot" Lauren pleaded apologetically.

The two girls then started walking home, as they had already missed the bus.

___________________________________________________________________________

"See you later Lau" Brooke shouted as she waved her friend off.

"Be round yours for 6, right? Then we can go together"

"Yep. See you then!"

After Lauren had left, Brooke walked back home to get ready for Gemma McIntyre's 16th Birthday party tonight. It was going to be a huge party, with pretty much everyone from year 11 invited, apart from the few geeks and nerds that didn't really "fit in".

After waving Lauren off, she turned round to face the direction she was going, only to bump into Peter on the way.

"Oops, sorry" Brooke apologised.

"No problem. It's Brooke, right?" Peter asked, staring deep into her glistening blue eyes.

"Right" she agreed, smiling sweetly.

"Ummm, are you..."

"What?"

"Are you going to this party tonight?" Peter said, sounding anxious.

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you...would you like to go with me?" – He looked on nervously hoping that Brooke would approve to his idea.

"I'd like that." She replied softly, pulling a loose strand of her mousey blonde hair behind her ear.

"Great! What time do you wanna go?"

"Well Lauren's coming over to the Vic at 6ish, so anytime around there should be fine"

"That's cool. Well I'll see you then" Peter said, with a huge smile painted on his face.

"See you soon"

The two teens swiped past each other, just tracing their fingers across the other's hand. Brooke couldn't stop grinning as she made her way into the Pub; trying to contain her excitement.


	6. I'm Not Alone

**I'm Not Alone**The party was in full swing as the music pumped loudly down everybody's ears, the hall was dark, apart from the glowing of disco lights surrounding the dance floor. Brooke, Lauren, Emma and Gaby were sat at a table in the corner, observing Lucy on the dance floor, trying her best to show off to the Birthday girl's 18 year old brother, Jamie.

"_You would have thought she'd of learnt by now..."_ Gaby laughed as she watched Lucy try her best to do a rather revealing routine.

"She's tryin' to impress Jamie" Lauren said, taking a sip of her drink.

"_Well she's not doin' a very good job, is she! If she was auditioning' to be a stripper on the other hand, it would be a different story"_ Brooke replied, giggling.

Lauren couldn't control her laughter and as a result, her drink went all over the table.

"_Lauren!"_ The girls complained.

"_Sorry! It's just I've only just realised what a complete idiot my ex best friend is!"_

"_Well, we did tell you! You just' never listened"_ Emma and Gaby replied, both shaking their heads, as if Lauren had just been told off for doing something naughty at school.

"_I don't need her anyway, I've got my besties right here" _She answered smiling, pulling her three friends into a tight hug.

As they pulled away from the hug, the music changed to **"Calvin Harris – I'm Not Alone".**

"_Oooh I love this song!"_ Emma shouted, sounding excited.

"_Well what are we waiting for guys!? Let's go and show Lucy how you dance with __**style**__!" _Brooke said, pulling Emma's arm towards the dance floor. They all quickly followed her and danced for the rest of the night.

Over on the other side of the hall, it was a very different atmosphere. Peter sat with his friends as Lucy came over, with her head bowed down and her arms folded.

"_A word"_ she demanded, glaring at her twin.

"_Two ticks"_ Peter said to his friends, rolling his eyes.

"_Good luck mate"_ They chanted back as Lucy and Peter walked away from the table.

"_What's the matter now"_ Peter sighed.

Lucy simply looked over at the dance floor. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. The girls were still dancing as everyone around them were clapping to the beat of the music and having a good time.

"_And..."_

"_This can't happen! That stupid girl is ruining my reputation!"_

Peter laughed at her sister. "_Well, you didn't really have a good reputation to start with did you?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!?"_ Lucy asked, raising her voice.

"_What it sounds like. Look, you can either stay here and sulk, or go and have some fun. The party's nearly over Luce, don't spoil it now"_ Peter explained as he walked back to the table.

Lucy was left stood, thinking. A few moments later, a smirk appeared on her face. She swiftly made her way over to Gemma, and whispered in her ear.

**Please review guys! :D  
Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I thought I was, one of my horses are very ill atm so I've spent forever up at my yard! But here's a little bit to keep you going :)  
This is quite short, but it's sort of a build - up to the next chapter, which will be like Part 2 of this. :) So yeah haha hope you like :D  
xx**


	7. Wild Child

**Wild Child**

"_Thanks for a great night Gem"_  
Gemma, Jamie and Lucy were stood at the entrance of the hall saying goodbye to the guests as they went home. They stopped as Brooke, Peter, Lauren, Emma, Jay and Gaby walked towards them.

"_Hey, guys – the party aint over yet!"_ Gemma said, stopping the teenagers in their path.

"_Urm, what do you mean...everyone else has gone..."_ Lauren asked, puzzled.

Peter glanced at Lucy as he saw his sister smiling to herself, and gave her a "_what are you playing at"_ look. She mouthed back "_live a little!"_

"_Come back to mine, we've still got a whole load of party games to play yet! It'll only be us though...very exclusive..."_ Gemma explained.

"_Err, I don't think..."_ – The others weren't so sure but were swiftly interrupted by Brooke.

"_Why not. Then we can __**really**__ get this party started" _She said, giving Lucy a deadly stare.

The 9 teenagers walked through the car park back to Gemma's house. Lauren grabbed Brooke by the arm and pulled her to one side.

"_What are you doing!?"  
"Knocking that smile off of that cow's face" _

Brooke gave her friend a wink as they caught up with the others.

**

"_Right, this is how you play. You'll all get blindfolded, and I'll spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, I'll tap your shoulder and guide you to the cupboard. Then, once you're locked in, after the count of 3 you remove your blindfolds. From that moment on you have FIVE minutes to do whatever you wish!"_ Gemma giggled as the group sat on her living room floor in a circle.

"_Great way to pop your cherry in my opinion"_ Jamie joked, directing it as Brooke.

"_What are you trying to say?"_ She bit back.

"_Well, you private school girls don't really know how to have a proper good time do ya. Just sayin' I could show ya" _He answered prompting Lucy to sit there in a huff.

"_I think we should stop this conversation now!"_ Lucy interrupted, sulking.

"_I think she's right"_ Brooke replied, making Lucy feel quite proud as she nodded in agreement.

_"If you're looking for anyone THAT desperate though, I don't think you have to look any further than Lucy!"_ Brooke continued, prompting the others to laugh at Lucy's expense. Her pride had shrunk.

"_Ha Ha, very funny"_

"_Well, what can I say, I'm a funny girl!"_ Gemma said, trying to make the peace.

"Alright you two, let's just play yeah?"

Gemma then spun the bottle that was placed in the middle of the circle. She firstly tapped a girl's shoulder and led her to the cupboard. She then spun it again, and tapped the second person. She also led him to the cupboard before shutting the doors and shouting:

"_One...Two...Three!"_

The two teenagers undone their blindfolds and looked at the person standing opposite.

"_Oh...Peter"_ The girl said quietly as she looked up at his face.

"_Brooke"_ Peter replied. A small smile cropped up on his face.

"Urm...I..." both of them tried to break the peaceful silence they were in.

"_You go first" _Brooke giggled.

"_Well...I urm...I just wanted to say...sorry about my sister. She's a total idiot"_

"_You got that right"_

They both laughed quietly.

"_But, just because she isn't your biggest fan doesn't mean I don't like you"_ Peter continued, awaiting her reaction.

"_Well luckily for you, my dislike to her doesn't affect the rest of your family" _Brooke smiled back. Peter's grin widened.

"_I guess what I've been wanting to ask you is..."_His words were cut off by Brooke's lips being placed softly on his. He responded to the kiss as he slid his arms around her waist. After a few seconds, they reluctantly parted.

"_Does that answer your question?"_ She said cheekily.

"_It sure does" _he answered, taking hold of her hand. Gemma shouted.

"Times up!"

Brooke leant into Peter and gave him a peck on the cheek before being let out of the cupboard. They sat on opposite sides of the circle, not being able to take their eyes off one another.

"_So..."_ The girls asked excitedly.

"_So what?"_ Brooke replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"_Did you...y'know..." _Emma whispered.

"_Maybe...maybe not"_

Their conversation was stopped by Lauren's phone vibrating.

"_Oh god, It's Uncle Jack"_She got up and paced around the room whilst in the call.

"_Yeah....at Gemma's house...what's the time...oh no...sorry!...ok...see you then"_Lauren then joined the rest of the group.

"_What was that all about?" _Brooke asked.

"_Jack's comin' to pick me up in about 10 minutes, we've totally lost track of time, it's like half 11! He sounded proper worried"_Brookes jaw dropped. _"Half eleven?!"_ she thought. She was meant to be back home at half 9! She couldn't walk back, it was too far. Ringing her Grandad wouldn't exactly be the best idea either...how was she going to get out of this one!?

**Please read and review! Your opinions make it so much more worthwhile writing this story! :D  
More Brooke + Ronnie bits on the way guys I promise =) Just be patient ;) x**


	8. IOU

**I.O.U**

Jack swiftly collected his belongings together and walked out of the club office towards the exit. He managed to make it to the door of his car, but bumped into Ronnie before he could go and pick up his niece.

"_Urm, where'd you think you're going?"_ she asked suspiciously.

"_To pick Lauren up from some party"_ he said, climbing into the driving seat of his BMW.

"_And you were just planning on leaving me to run the club on my own?"_

"_Sorry Ron, it's kind of important. Why don't you come with me?"_

Ronnie looked at him, puzzled.

"_Why would I want to come with you to pick up Lauren if there's no one to look after the club?"_

"_Maybe because your niece is with my niece and she probably can't get home either. Just get in will ya!" _Jack answered, patting the passenger seat of his car, prompting Ronnie to climb in.

**

**DING DONG.**

"_I think that's Uncle Jack. See ya later"_ Lauren dashed to the door holding her coat and bag tightly under her arm.

She opened the door to find a rather irritated Jack standing at the doorway with Ronnie clinging tightly onto his arm for warmth.

"_Is Brooke there?"_ Ronnie asked.

After hearing the familiarity of her Auntie's voice, she sprinted to the door.

"_Oh, Hi. What are you doing here?"_

"_We've come to take you two home. Now get in the car Lauren"_ Jack said sternly as he walked away from the house. He was closely followed by Ronnie, Lauren and Brooke.

**

The girls sat in silence for most of the journey, until Brooke leant over to Lauren and whispered...

"_What is it with them two?"_

"_What dya mea?"_

"_Well, Ronnie keeps..givin' him these weird looks...and it's creepy...as if they're flirtin' or something"_

"_They probably are"_

Brooke looked from her friend, to Ronnie, to Jack. Confused.

"_Huh?"_

"_Well they had a thing going on dint they. They used to be an item 'till they split up like 3 times or somethin', but I reckon they've always loved each other"_ Lauren explained.

Brookes jaw dropped as she started to giggle. Lauren quickly put her hand over Brooke's mouth.

"_Ssssh!"_

"_So, you mean, but he's...he's Baby Amy's...ergghh!" _She screeched.

"_Tell me about it. I don't get it either" _Lauren laughed.

"_You think they might be a chance of them ever gettin' back together?"_

"_Maybe. I hope so, I like Ronnie. Then me and you would be related! Kind of..."_ Lauren replied excitedly.

"_I'd rather stay as best mates thanks"_ Brooke laughed as her friend playfully hit her on the arm.

**

_"Thanks for the lift"_ Ronnie said as she got out of the car.

"_Anytime"_ Jack answered giving her a soft smile.

Brooke said goodbye to Lauren before she too climbed out of Jack's car. It had gone past midnight by now and Archie was furious at his grand daughter. As Ronnie and Brooke walked across the street, Brooke's phone rang.

"_Oh god, what am I meant to say!"_ She panicked.

"_Don't worry, give it here" _

"_Hello...oh hi Dad...no she's asleep...round mine...she's been here for hours, didn't she tell you?...ok...bye"_ Ronnie smiled as she closed the phone.

"_Well?"_

"_Well, I told him I bumped into you on your way home and told you to come in, and you forgot to ring him to say you were at mine and now you're apparently asleep"_ Ronnie explained.

"_So, what do I do now?" _

"_Come back to mine, I'll get you a hot chocolate and we can watch some telly. I'll make you a bed up and you can stay for the night"_

"_Really?"_ Brooke asked, as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"_I don't think I have much choice, do you!"_ Ronnie laughed.

"_Ah thanks so much Ron! I owe you one!"_ Brooke replied as her smile grew.

_"Too right you do!"_ Ronnie giggled as they made their way over to her flat.


	9. Morning!

**Morning!  
**

The following Saturday morning Ronnie and Brooke walked over to the Queen Vic. Brooke was absolutely knackared after last night's partying, and sleeping on the sofa wasn't exactly the comfiest bed in the world. They stepped into the Pub's kitchen to be greeted by Roxy and Amy.

"Hello stranger" Roxy spoke as she placed Amy in her highchair.

"Hiya" Brooke replied, followed by a huge yawn.

Roxy looked at Ronnie as they both started giggling.

"Looks like someone was out late last night..." Roxy laughed.

"Dad would go bonkers if he found out what time you got in" Ronnie stated.

"But he's not GOING to find out is he" Brooke argued back.

"Oooh someone's a naughty girlie isn't she Amy?" Roxy mumbled into her daughter's ears. Amy let out a giggle which made the others laugh too.

"Brooke I'm not that tight, I wouldn't tell him anything. I know more than anyone how much he can have a go when he wants to" Ronnie said.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks"

The girls all sat around the table as Peggy walked in.

"Morning"

"Morning" The three replied.

"Muu– nen" Amy murmered.

"No, Amy. MOR-NING!" Brooke chuckled.

Amy waved her little arms up and down excitedly, kicking her legs on the highchair.

"Bruk. Bruk! Moor...nin...Moor-nin!"

"Well done!" Brooke clapped.

Roxy smiled at her niece. "She likes you"

"Anyone want a cuppa?" Peggy interrupted.

"Please" Ronnie said.

The girls continued chatting as Peggy made them all some tea.

"You girls know that we're having a family meal tonight don't you?"

"Oh the joy!" Brooke answered sarcastically.

"Hey don't be like B, you'll get a chance to taste Roxy's rather amazing cooking!" Ronnie giggled.

"Oi! I'll have you know I got an A in cooking at school" Roxy argued back hitting her sister on the arm.

"Only because you blackmailed me to cook the dish for you!" chuckled Ronnie.

Roxy looked on in a sulk but soon joined in the laughter Brooke and Ronnie were creating.

"So what are you making tonight then, Chef Roxanne" Brooke asked giggling.

"Only doing the pudding. Chocolate cake sound good to you?"

"Very" Brooke replied licking her lips. "But I'm not just having cake, I'll starve!"

"Not if it's a BIG cake" Ronnie laughed.

"No, it has to be a very VERY big cake" grinned Brooke.

"Well don't worry, you won't go hungry. Dad's making the rest" Roxy said.

"Your kidding"

"No"

"Oh well, at least he's saved you from food poisoning!" laughed Ronnie.

"Stop it, Ron. I don't see you bothering to cook anything"

"That's because I'm gonna be at the club all day!"

"But you are still coming, aren't you?"

"Course!"

**Not a very interesting chapter, sorry :S Imagination is at an all time low at the moment hah. Hoping to update soonish with a more interesting chapter, I promise! If you review I'll love you forever!! :P Any suggestions are welcome :D Sophie xx**


	10. Food, Glorious Food!

**Food, Glorious Food!**

**Hiya guys! I am soo sorry for the lack of updates on this story, but I've been in France, had loads of exams, showjumping commitments etc. etc. but anyway I finally found some time to continue this!  
Hope this is a _little_ better than the last chapter, but I'll never know if you don't review! (hint hint :P) Hope I didn't make Ben too out of character haha, but I thought it would be fun ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed this so far I really appreciate it :) x**

"Come on everybody, sit down!"

Peggy welcomed Ronnie, Roxy, Phil, Ben and Billy into the front room of the Vic. The dining table was neatly decorated with an angelic white table cloth drooping over the sides of the table. The Mitchell's walked around, placing themselves around the dining table. However, there were three spaces missing from the family gathering.

"Where's Dad?" Roxy asked as she sat on the chair next to Ronnie.

"In the kitchen, preparing the food" Peggy answered, offering drinks to everyone.

"What about Brooke?" Ronnie interrupted. "I haven't seen her since this morning"

"And Jay, he disappeared an all!" Billy stated.

"Oh don't worry, as soon as they get a waft of Archie's crackin' food they'll be in here like a shot" Peggy said causing the others to laugh.

**

"Right, so you distract him and I'll take over ok?" Brooke whispered. She was with Jay, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"No prob, leave it with me!" Jay laughed.

Brooke crept up the stairs making her way to the kitchen door. Whilst Archie was concentrating on making the dinner, she slipped behind the kitchen door as his back was turned. A few moments later, a huge crash came from downstairs. Archie dashed out of the kitchen, sprinting downstairs as the others followed. They saw Jay lying on the floor, clutching his leg, pretending to be in pain.

Whilst Jay was distracting Archie, Brooke sneaked over to the food cooking in the oven.  
_Mmm, roast chicken_ she thought. _Not for much longer!_ Checking over her shoulder making sure everyone was still engrossed in Jay's "incident" downstairs, she turned up the temperature on the cooker. Smirking to herself, she continued to sabotage Archie's meal in any way possible. Putting chilli powder into the vegetables, making the potatoes boil so much the water bubbled over the pan, pouring vinegar onto the Yorkshire puddings...She then picked up Archie's phone which was placed on the table. Flicking through the contacts, Billy, David...Mark. Finding the contact she was searching for, she edited the number, deleting it and putting in 07746...

About 5 minutes later the family returned to the dining table to find Brooke innocently sitting there looking at her nails. Following slowly, Jay pretended to limp into the chair that was next to Brooke as they sneakily exchanged smiles.

"Where did you to get off to then?" Ronnie asked curiously taking a sip of her drink.

"Just went round the market and stuff" Brooke answered quickly. Ronnie looked her up and down suspiciously, until Brooke mouthed _what!?_ as a response, causing Ronnie to shake her head, smiling.

"Wow, this looks lovely Arch!" Peggy exclaimed as a plate of food arrived in front of her.

"Tuck in, the chicken will be on its way" He said, after handing out the other portions.

Brooke and Jay picked up their cutlery, playing around with the food. There was no way they were going to eat it, not after what they'd done to it! Looking at everyone's facial expressions change as they ate, the pair exchanged an unseen high five underneath the table.

"Ergh, that's disgusting!" Ben spat.

"Dad can you actually cook something edible!" Roxy moaned, gulping down some water to take away the awful taste.

"Urmm...what's that smell?" Ronnie said sniffling.

"The chicken!" Archie screamed, dashing into the kitchen.

Brooke bowed her head down to try and disguise the laughter, but as soon as Jay gave her a poke, both of them couldn't contain it any longer and burst out giggling. Everyone's faces looked on in shock and shame.

"You did this? You sabotaged my Archie's meal!?" Peggy said, raising her voice as she became increasing angry.

"Oh Jay, what 'ave you done now!" Billy shouted.

Archie came behind Brooke, looking very angry indeed. He tapped her on the shoulder before saying sternly – "a word please".

Brooke slowly dragged herself into the kitchen, where Archie immediately slammed the door behind him, making her jump.

"How DARE you try and ruin my evening!" He yelled. "I don't know, your Dad brings you here, to your old Grandad, someone I thought you would know not to mess with, and you just keep on misbehaving! Well I'll tell you something girl, my Veronica was exactly like you when she was your age, spoiled. A spoiled brat never gets anywhere in life, and she never got away with it so nor will you, do you hear me!" He continued edging his furious face closer to Brooke's.

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Get out of my sight! If you cause any more trouble tonight young lady, I'll be sorting you out!"

Brooke trailed off back into the front room where Ronnie gave her a glance, a way of asking her whether everything was alright. The entire Mitchell family could hear Archie's yelling from the dining table. Archie then poked his head around the side of the door.

"Rox, do you want to come and do your cake now? Seen as it's the only thing we'll be eating tonight"

"Okay" she answered, shuffling out of her seat to join her father in the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Roxy cut her masterpiece into small slices, giving them out to each member of her family. She was extremely proud of her cake; it was a giant chocolate sandwich with butter cream in the middle and grated chocolate spread across the top.

"This is what they call, Roxy's Chocolate Indulgence!" she laughed.

"Mmm, this is delicious" Ben complimented whilst licking his lips.

"Yeah, well done sis, you can actually cook!" Ronnie giggled.

"Very funny" Roxy replied sarcastically.

"It's a pity someone ruined Grandad's meal, 'cause otherwise this would have been perfect!" Ben said looking directly across the table over at Brooke.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked sternly.

"That you're jealous of everyone's cooking, just because you can't!" Ben shouted back, standing up from his chair.

"Hey Ben, calm down! This isn't like you!" – Phil grabbed his son's arm trying to break up the argument that was brewing between the two of them. Ben slowly sat down sulkily.

"Ah, what's wrong Benny? Has your Daddy told you off for being a naughty boy" Jay teased, sticking up for his best friend. Brooke laughed at his comment.

"No, the only thing that's wrong around here is HER!" He yelled, pointing at his cousin's face.  
"You can call me a geek, or a mouse, but at least my Dad's hard! He'll sort you out, unlike your Dad who doesn't even care about you! I wish you weren't here, I wish I never met you, you don't belong in this family and everyone's told me that they don't like you so just GO AWAY!"

Brooke's jaw dropped. She was so angry, so frustrated, but didn't want to shout back. Holding back her tears, she picked up the leftovers of Roxy's cake and threw it at Ben.  
"There you are, fatty!" she screamed before running out of the Vic. Everyone sat in silence before Ronnie swiftly got up from the table and ran after her niece.

"Now look what you've done" she sighed before exiting the front room.


	11. Wrong Number

Wrong Number

Brooke sat down on Arthur's Bench. Thinking. Wondering. Was Ben right? Did everyone hate her? Maybe. A tear fell down her cheek; what had she done that was so awful? Ok, she wasn't the most perfectly behaved teenage girl, but then again the word "perfect" doesn't exist. It was cold, dark and had just started raining. Brooke tugged the sleeves of her jacket to cover her hands as she huddled on the bench pulling her hood up. It wasn't the nicest of weather, but in a strange way she was pleased, because the raindrops disguised her tears. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" – Brooke lifted her head to see her auntie standing a few metres away with a sympathetic look on her face.

"What do you care..." she spat back.

"Oh come on Brooke that's not fair. It's late, freezing and chucking it down; if I didn't care do you really think I'd be standing here now?"

She didn't know really how to answer that. Ronnie always had an answer, to anything and everything. Brooke thought the best way to reply was just a small, simple smile.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just gonna be sitting here all night" Ronnie asked as she sat down next to her niece.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"I...I can't...I WON'T tell you..."

"Hmm, fair enough. But what if I told you I'd get us some chips each, you must be starving seen has all the food tonight has been sabotaged" Ronnie laughed.

"Well, I guess that could sway me" Brooke giggled.

"Here's a tenner. Two medium portions of chips with salt AND vinegar" Ronnie stated as she pulled out a ten pound note from her pocket and handed it to Brooke.

"Thanks, I'll be two ticks" Brooke smiled. "Oh, one thing though...don't suppose you could look after this for me? Ian gave me a right lecture last time for having it" she said giving Ronnie her mobile phone.

"Why's that?" she asked

"Someone called me and the ringtone made him completely freak and he burnt his hand on the chip fryer" Brooke laughed.

"Oh, so that's why he went round for weeks with it all bandaged up!?"

"Yeah, why else! You didn't think he just fancied dressing up like The Mummy did you?"

"Well you never know, he does have a bit of a screw loose! Now hurry up you, we'll be lucky to eat anything by next Christmas at this rate!"

Ronnie smiled to herself as she watched Brooke run across the square to the Chip Shop. Her attention was then drew to the phone she had in her hand, which kept ringing and ringing. She looked at the screen to see the words "Grandad calling" flash.

"Hello, Mark. It's your Dad. Look Brookes really misbehaving right now, I think the best thing is for you to come and fetch her. I've tried my best but she won't buy it..."

"Dad?"

"Veronica? What are you doing with Mark's phone?"

"This isn't Mark's, it's Brooke's phone"

"What?"

**- You prolly realised I haven't updated in a while. Alot has been going on, which I will explain now - but please review because all your comments mean so much to me x  
-You don't know this, but Brooke (the character in my fan-fic) was inspired and taken from my best friend Brooke. They were very alike :) Unfortunately, my friend passed away in hospital last week, whilst she was fighting for her life after a riding accident which affected both of us. Brooke was such an amazing person, and I'm proud to call her my best friend. Everything she done put a smile on my face, so this fan-fic is turning into more of a dedication to my lovely girl. Miss you B, life feels so strange without you :( all my lovee babee xxxxxxx**


End file.
